I'M SPECIAL
by Ai Fellina
Summary: Aku spesial, Naruto. hanya aku yang boleh mendapatkanmu. bukan gadis itu. aku menyayangimu, Naruto. Tak peduli dengan wujudku atau wujudmu. dengan aslimu atau dengan asliku. Aku mencintaimu karna AKU ISTIMEWA
1. I Love you

**I'M SPECIAL**

* * *

Chapter 1

**I LOVE YOU**

Pair: NaruSasu

Gendre: Friendship, Hurt, atc.

Rate: T

* * *

Aku menatapnya dari luar jendela. Entah kenapa aku begitu sering memperhatikannya, yah, kalian memang bisa bilang ini cinta, tapi aku yakin kalian tidak akan berfikir seperti itu lagi nanti. Aku menahan nafas saat melihatnya terjatuh. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, apakah dia terluka atau tidak. Aku ingin sekali langsung keluar dan menghampirinya tapi guru di kelas ini begitu menyebalkan, dia tidak akan mengizinkan ku keluar. Percayalah.

Aku sangat tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Fikiranku buyar mengigatnya. Aku benar-benar takut jika dia terluka, jangankan terkilir, lecet sedikitpun tak kan ku izinkan. Aku bisa merasakan tanganku basah dan keringat dingin keluar dari tubuh ku. aku sangat-sangat tidak nyaman sekarang. Ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari tubuh ku. Aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku harus keluar sekarang!

Tanpa basa basi aku berlari keluar kelas. Guru itu menatap ku bingung dan marah. Dia berteriak menyuruhku kembali. Mungkin dia takjub melihat siswa sejenius aku seperti ini. tapi biarlah, yang ku utamakan sekarang adalah sahabatku, mungkin perenggut jiwa ku, diluar sana.

UKS terlihat agak ramai, berarti di sanalah dia. Aku berlari menerobos kerumunan orang disana dan aku menatap sosok yang berbaring di kasur kecil itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Hanya ada plester kecil di lututnya, dan ku rasa hanya itu yang aneh dari dirinya.

"Hai, Sasuke, menjenguk ku ya?" tanyanya ceria seperti biasa. Tak tahu kah dia bahwa aku begitu takut melihatnya begini?

"Bodoh," umpat ku pelan dan duduk di sampingnya.

Dari mata teman-temannya aku bisa tahu bahwa keberadaan ku tidak diharapkan. Aku memang iblis yang membuat mereka tidak tenang jika berlama-lama bersama ku.

"Ya sudah, Naruto, kami pamit dulu ya, jika kamu mau istirahat, beristirahatlah dulu" ujar gadis berambut pink menyelimuti Naruto. Tanpa bisa ku hindari tatapan ku mendingin pada gadis itu.

"Trimakasih Sakura, ku rasa aku akan tidur sebentar nanti" ucap Naruto ramah seperti biasa. Aku mulai membenci sifatnya yang satu itu sekarang.

Gadis pink dan beberapa orang lain pergi dari UKS dan meninggalkan kami berdua

"Jadi, Sasuke, Kau mencemaskan ku ya? Jika iya katakan saja lah," ucap Naruto menatap ku dengan tatapan menggoda. Aku yakin ini tatapan yang sangat sering di berikannya pada orang lain. Sejujurnya aku menginginkan tatapan khusus dari nya. Tatapan yang tidak akan pernah diberikannya pada orang lain.

Naruto mencubit lengan ku pelan. "Hey, Sasuke, kamu sudah sampai dimana?" tanyanya menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

"Aku masih disini, tidak kemana-mana" ucap ku menatap Naruto dengan kesadaran penuh. "Kenapa kamu bisa jatuh begini, sudah tidak punya mata?"

Wajahny berubah manyun. Hal itu tidak berpenngaaruh pada ku. aku sudah kebal dengan itu, Naruto.

"Jangan memarahiku begitu donk, aku tadi main basket, Shikamaru tidak sengaja mendorongku sampai aku jatuh. Lagi pula hanya luka kecil, tidak perlu di khawatirkan, aku kan kuat" ucap Naruto kembali memamerkan senyum menawannya.

Tidak ingatkah dia bahwa dia sudah dua kali demam, beberapa kali pilek, bahkan pernah mengalami usus buntu. Aku ingin sekali memarahinya, tapi itu bukan sifatku, maka aku tidak akan melakukannya.

"Hey Sasuke, jangan diam begitu. Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf, aku akan berhati-hati lagi nanti" ucapnya lalu memegang tangan ku yang masih begitu dingin.

"Baguslah," guman ku , menatap tangan kecoklatannya yang menutupi tangan ku.

Ada rasa hangat yang menyelimuti tubuh ku. aku tahu jika menurut kalian ini tidak wajar tapi bagiku ini hal yang sangat ku inginkan. Aku bukan perempuan yang mudah luluh dengan sentuhan laki-laki. Tapi aku juga bukan laki-laki karna aku iblis yang akan selalu menggentayangi sahabat ku ini.

* * *

Langit mulai gelap dan aku berjalan cepat menuju rumahku. Aku tidak takut, untuk apa iblis sepertiku takut dengan gelap. Aku hanya tidak ingin kakakku memarahiku dan menceramahi ku semalaman penuh.

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cara yang wajar. Tidak melompat atau memanjat pagar. Aku tidak ingin tetangga menyusahkan itu mengata-ngatai ku maling di rumah ku sendiri. Belum lima langkah aku berjalan sosok lelaki jangkung dengan rambut aneh dan wajah yang menurutku menyebalkan itu menatapku dari atas sampai bawah, Itachi namanya. Dia seperti mengamati gadis buruk rupa didalam sinetron.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," ucapku kesal tapi wajah ku tetap terlihat tanpa ekspresi

"Kamu tidak melakukan hal buruk pada Naruto kan?" tanyanya seperti mengintrogasi

Kenapa kakak ku ini selalu mengatakan itu setiap aku pulang terlambat. Aku tidak akan menyakiti sahabatku sendiri meskipun aku begitu ingin saat dia mulai melawanku. Aku begitu menyayanginya, bahkan lebih dari sekedar sayang padanya. Dia bagian dari jiwaku.

"Tidak," jawabku singkat dan masuk ke dalam kamarku.

"Sasuke." Ucapnya mencengkram tanganku lalu memaksaku menatapnya. "Dengarkan aku! jika kamu memang menyayangi Naruto, jangan dekati dia, kamu hanya akan membuatnya menderita, Sasuke! kamu berbeda dengannya!" ucap Itachi menatapku dengan tatapan yang selalu diberikannya padaku. Dari aku kecil sampai sekarang tatapan itu tak pernah berubah. Tatapan penuh bencian.

"Aku tahu itu. Aku memang berbeda. Tapi jangan harap aku akan melepaskan Naruto. Dia milikku!" ucapku dengan suara tertahan dan terdengar begitu berat. Ku rasa kilatan merah mulai menguasai mataku.

Itachi langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke lantai saat kulit ku berubah menjadi abu-abu. Ada suara retakan tulang dari tubuhku tapi Itachi tak mempedulikanku. Itachi langsung pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan ku sendiri.

Panas! Tubuhku sepert terbakar! Sosok mengerikan itu mulai menguasai tubuhku. Aku benar-benar tidak bisamenahannya lagi. Aaakkhhh! Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan?! Seluruh tubuhku berubah. Bukan seperti Sasuke yang kalian kenal. Ini Sasuke yang lain! Sasuke yang mengerikan! Tak ada yang bisa melawanku. Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku untuk menjadi monster yang kakakku sendiri takut dengannya. Naruto! Aku membutuhkan Naruto sekarang! Tapi tidak boleh. Naruto tidak akan ku biarkan mengetahui ini semua. Biarkan dia hanya mengenalku sebegai Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan sebagai Monster Sasuke!

Tapi rasanyabegitu menyiksa, aku tidak kuat menahannya.

* * *

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos masuk dari celah jendela yang terbuka. Mata kelam ku mulai terbuka. Sudah pagi ternyata dan tubuhku kembali seperti semula. Tidak ada lagi warna abu-abu, atau tekstur kasar khas monster di kulitku. Searang, kalian tak perlu takut lagi padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian. Seragam ku sudah menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Sepertinya aku harus meminta Itachi membelikan yang baru untuk ku.

Pelan-pelan aku menggerakkan tubuhku dan aku masuk ke kamar mandi. Air dingin mengguyur tubuh polosku. Ada cairan hitam yang ikut mengalir dari dalam tubuhku. Sebanyak apapun cairan itu keluar iblis di dalam tubuh ini tidak akan sedikitpun menghilang. Aku tidak menyesali kondisiku. Dengan ini aku istimewa. Tidak ada yang lebih istimewa dari ku. keistimewaan ini pula yang membuat ku dan Naruto tidak akan terpisahkan meskipun kami berbeda.

I'M SPECIAL

* * *

Hai lagi semuaa!

Aku datang dengan fic shounen-ai (mungkin) abal-abal.

Aku penggemar berat NaruSasu. Dari awal jadi fujoshi aku udah jatuh hati sama pair ini, tapi sayang author yang menyukai pair ini sedikit. Jadi aku datang dengan khayalan ku tentang NaruSasu.

Ceritanya lebay? OOC? 'ga jelas? Terlalu mendramatisir? NaruSasu berasa SasuNaru? Itachi terlalu kejam? Mana ada sahabat kaya' gitu? Sasuke terlalu possessive? Hehehehe, maklumlah, waktu ngetik bukan otak yang kerja, tapi perasaan.

Untuk mengakhiri penutup yang panjang ini mohon kritik, saran, komentar, atau flame sekalipun di tulis di kotak review. Review positif dari anda membuat saya lebih giat menulis.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

(n_n)


	2. love me!

**I'M SPECIAL**

* * *

Chapter 2

**LOVE ME!**

Pair: NaruSasu

Gendre: Friendship, Hurt, atc.

Rate: T

* * *

Salah satu penyakit Naruto yang sngat tidak aku sukai adalah Jam Karetnya. Aku sudah menunggu di sini selama 1 jam lebih. Naruto bilang dia akan mengenalakanku dengan teman baru nya. Teman baru macam apa yang berani membuat teman baik temannya sendriri menunggu selama ini. aku yakin dia tidak lebih baik dari pada aku.

Tatapan orang yang lalu lalang di depanku mulsi membuatku tidak nyaman. Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk pergi.

"Sasukee! Tunggu!" ucap seseorang menggeenggam tanganku kuat dan memaksaku menghadapnya

"Kamu terlalu lama Naruto, anjing mana yang membuatmu berani seperti itu pada ku." ucap ku menatap gadis menjijikkan di belakang Naruto dengan sudut mataku.

Kepala gadis itu menunduk. Wajah nya merah seperti tomat busuk. Dia memilin-milin jarinya yang buruk itu. Bibir tipisnya dia gigiti pula. Benar-benar menjijikkan. Aku ingin muntah sekarang. Apa lagi dengan bau parfumnya yang begitu menyengat hidung iblis ku membuat 1 kg daging yang ku makan tadi pagi ingin keluar lagi.

"Ayolah Sasuke, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman baru ku. namanya Hinata. Hinata, ini Sasuke." Ucapnya mendorong gadis itu mendekat pada ku.

"Ini anjing mu, Naruto? Sejujurnya anjing Kiba jauh lebih cantik dari pada dia" ucap ku memegang dagunya dan jari monster ku menggores pipi mulusnya.

Menyenangkan sekali melihat goresan itu mengeluarkan darah. Aku jadi ingin melakukkannya lagi. Lebih dalam lagi! Agar Naruto tidak membenci gadis buruk itu!

"Sasuke! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Kasihan Hinata!" ucap Naruto mendorong tubuhku dengan kasar.

Ucapan Naruto menyadarkanku. Kuku mengerikanku kembali seperti biasa dan kesadaran manusiaku menjadi penuh. aku telah melukai teman Naruto. Dan aku tahu hal itu membuat Naruto membenci ku.

Di depan mata ku Naruto mendekapku dan mengelus pipi gadis sialan itu. Naruto tidak pernah bersikap begitu pada ku. gadis itutelah merebut Naruto dari ku. dia pantas mati! Dada ku terasa begitu sesak dan memanas. Iblis di tubuhku mulai mengambil alih jiwaku. Seandainya aku tidak sedang bersama Naruto akan ku musnahkan gadis itu!

"Aku pergi dulu." Ucapku berjalan pergi dengan kepala tertunduk menjauhi mereka berdua. Aku harap Naruto akan menghentikanku. Menggenggam tanganku dan memelukku.

Tapi, tak ada yang terjadi. Aku tetap berjalan sendiri.

* * *

Aku masuk ke dalam kamaarku. Kaca besar yang sedang tertutup itu langsung pecah dan menyisakan pecahan disana-sini. Seperti hatiku yang tercerai-berai. Mata merahku menyusuri tubuhku yang begitu mengerikan. Apa karna sosok ini Naruto mendekati gadis pembawa bencana itu? Aku tak ingin Naruto meninggalkan ku. naruto milikku. Selain diriku tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh bahkan memilikinya! Naruto milikku! Kenapa kalian tidak bisa menerima itu?! Kenapa kalian selalu berusaha merebutnyadari ku?! hanya Naruto yang menatapku dengan tatapan hangat dan sayang. Hanya Naruto!

Tanpa sadar aku mencakar cermin di depanku sampai2 cermin itu retak dan melukai tanganku. Rasa sakitny tak sebanding degan rasa sakit di dadaku. Aku melihat sosok mengerikan itu. Matanya merah. Tangannya dihasi cakar hitam dan kulitnya duri-duri tajam seperti sirsak. Tubuhnya seukuran dengan remaja biasa tapi sayap besar bewarna hitam di punggungnya membuat tubuhnya besar dan melayang. Ini lah aku, Sasuke yang sebenarnya. Ada yang menyangka?

Tiba-tiba Itachi masuk ke kamarku dengan sebilah pisau. Meski kami saudara kandung Itachi tak bisa berubah menjadi monster karna darah ibu di dalam tubuhnya begitu sedikit. Ya, benar. Ibu kami adalah monster dan ayah kami sorang manusia yang begitu mencintai ibu ku sampai dia rela terbunuh karnacintanya.

"Setelah membunuh ayah dan ibu kau juga ingin membunuh gadis tak bersalah he?!" ucapnya membentakku dengan suara penuh kebencian

"Aku memang inginmembunuh gadis itu tapi aku tak bermaksud membunuh ayah dan ibu! Itu hanya kesalahpahaman!" ucapku meredam emosiku.

Bukan hanya Naruto tapi kakak juga lebih memilih gadis keparat itu!

"Jangan mengelak dari ku Sasuke! Kau membunuh ayah karna cemburu dengan kedekatan ayah dan ibu lalu ibu bunuh diri karna tak sanggup hidup menjanda! Apa namanya jika bukan membunuh, ha?!" ucap Itachi mencoba menikamku dengan pisau itu. Tapi dengan cepat aku menghindar dan terbang ke langit-langit rumah.

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya! Kesadaranku hilang saat itu! Bukan aku yang mengendalikan tubuh ini!" ucapku berusaha meyakinkan Itachi.

"Oh ya?! Lalu kenapa kamu takut?kenapa kamu tidak turun kesini dan berbicara di depanku?" ucap Itachi menatapku dengan tatapan kebencian itu lagi. Aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan itu.

Dengan ragu aku turun dan berdiri di depan Itachi. Itachi terlihat mengeratkan pegangannya pada pisaunya tapi matanya tetap menatap mataku. Ucapan Itachi selanjutnya sangat diluar perkiraanku.

"Aku akan pindah keluar negri agar aku tak lagi merasa tertekan di rumah. Aku ingin berusaha merelakan ayah dan ibu. Sekarang rumah ini bisa kamu perlakukan seperti apapun. Bahkan kamu boleh menghancurkannya." Ucap Itachi dan membuatku bingung.

"Aku tak ingin melarikan diri aku hanya ingin mencoba menganggapmu adikku" ucap Itachi semakin membuat bingung dan tak percaya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sasuke" ucapnya tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

Itachi meninggalkanku sendirian dan itu artinya aku bisa mendekati Naruto lagi. Sekarang aku harus memanggil Naruto. Aku akan mengakui semuanya.

* * *

Aku menatap Naruto yang berbaring di ranjang ku. tubuhnya terikat kuat ke tiang-tiang tempat tidurku. Tubuh kecoklatannya terbuka tanpa apapun yang menutupinya. Aku tak akan melakukan hal aneh berbau mesumpadanya karnaaku tak memiliki sesuatu yangbisa membuat Naruto merasa nikmat. Kecuali jika dia sorang sadistic.

Mata biru nya mulai membuka. Indah, itulah kata pertama yang muncul di benakku. Aku begitu menyukainya. Aku ingin memilikinya dan akan ku paksa mata itu untuk melihatku seorang saja.

"Sasuke..?"

Apa? Sasuke? Apa Naruto mengetahui siapa aku yang sebenarnya? Tapi kenapa bisa? Aku tidak pernah memberi tahunya sebelumnya. Apa ini ulah Itachi? Tapi tak mungkin Itachi mengumbar keaslianku pada orang lain!

"Jangan heran Sasuke.." ucapnya bergerak pelan di atas kasur itu.

Rantai-rantai yang mengekangnya mulai bergerak. Apa? Bergerak? Tapi tak mungkin Naruto bisa melakukan itu! Rantai-rantai itu sudah ku kencangkan dan tidak mungkin bisa bergerak jika bukan monster yang melakukkannya.

Monster?

Jangan-jangan?

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kamu takut? Tak perlu takut sayang.. bukannya kita sama." Ucap Naruto mulai bangkit dari ranjangku. Rantai-rantai itu terlepas dengan mudah bahkan hancur menjadi pecahan kecil.

Mata Naruto berubah merah. Kulitnya menjadi kemerahan dan tebal. Tak ada sayap, hanya ekor-ekor yang menyaingi besar tubuhnya. Bentuk wajahnya pun berubah. Tak seperti Naruto ataupun manusia lagi. Wajahnya seperti rubah dengan raut wajah mengerikan. Tangannya juga menjadi besardan kekar. Bahkan bukan hanya tangannya, tapi seluruh tubuhnya!

Aku tahu ini Naruto. Tatapannya tak berubah sama sekali padaku. Tetap lembut dan hangat meskipun tubuhnya begitu mengerikan. Naruto monster! Bukan hanya aku yang seekor monster! Tapi Naruto juga! Aku tak percaya ini.

"Sasuke? Jangan melamun!" ucap Naruto dengan raut wajah ceria seperti aslinya. Aku tak percaya ini! kenapa Naruto bisa ceria seperti itu? Bukannya kami sama-sama monster.

"Naruto? Apa kamu Naruto sungguhan?" pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari mulut ku.

"Tentu saja Sasuke! Mana ada Naruto lain!" ucapnya lalu duduk di ranjangku. "Aku begini dari lahir Sasuke. Dan baru kamu yang mirip denganku." Ucapnya mengundangku duduk di sampingnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah lama mengetahui iblis di tubuhmu, Sasuke. Hanya saja aku tak ingin mengagetkanmu dengan kebenaran ini. aku ingin kita bersahabat seperti manusiaa. Penuh perasaan tulus dan begitu lembut. Tapi aku tidak menyangka jika sifat podesif mu itu benar-benar kuat. Ku fikir hanya tubuhmu yang seperti monster tapi hati mu juga." Ucap Naruto menatapku dari atas sampai bawah.

Ucapan Naruto sukses membuat nafasku tercekat. Jangan salah konster juga butuh bernafas dan itu artinya kami hidup. Bukan benda mati seperti yang kalian kira.

"Tapi aku menyukainya Sasuke. Kamu membuatku makin tertarik" ucapnya tiba-tiba merangkul tubuhku dan mencium bibirku dengan mesra. Hanya sebentar dan sebatas kecupan sayang tanpa nafsu.

"Aku fikir kamu menganggapku sebagai sahabat saja tapi ternyata lebih dan aku begitu menghargai itu. Aku tak ingin membuatmu menjauhiku tapi kenapa kamu malah menjauhiku, Sasuke?" ucapnya menatapku dengan mata merahnya yang begitu dalam menatap mataku.

"Itu karna gadis sialan itu! Anjing betina dengan rambut biru itu! Kenapa kamu harus melakukan itu dengannya! Kenapa buka denganku! Apa karna aku ini laki-laki?! Atau karna aku monster?! Jika kita sama lalu kenapa kamu melakukannya dengan dia?!" ucapku mengeluarkan seluruh kalimat yang tersimpat di dasar hatiku.

Monster hanya punya otak dan nafsu. Tetapi sesuatu semacam hati menyatukan keduanya di setiap tetes darah kami.

Senyuman terukir di bibirnya. Bibir monster periang ini tersenyum karna ku. padahal aku baru saja menghina temannya.

"Hinata? Harusnya kamu jujur saja Sasuke. Aku mendekati Hinata hanya untuk mendapatkan reaksi mu Sasuke. Dia hanya gadis bayaran" ucap Naruto membelai pipi abu-abuku dengan jari-jari besarnya yang terasa keras.

Jika aku sorang manusia, pipiku pasti sudah sangat merah karna malu sekarang. Beruntug aku dalam tubuh monster.

"Jadi Sasuke, apa kita mendapatkan sesuatu yang jelas disini?" tanya Naruto mendekatkan wajah kami. Semakin dekat bahkan aku bisa merasakan nafas hangat Naruto di kulitku.

"Ku rasa, ya.." ucapku merebahkan tubuhku di ranjang dan Naruto kembali menyatukan bibir kami.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kamu mencintaiku, Naruto." ucapku membelai pipi nya

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Monster ku tersayang"

Tubuh dan jiwa kami menyatu dengan kuat. Aku tak ingin melepaskannya. Biarkan kami bersatu selamanya.

* * *

Aku membuka mataku dan menyadari sesuatu yang sangat membuatku senang. Aku dan Naruto, dengan tubuh asli kami berpelukan dengan erat. Tak ada jarak diantara kami dan mulai detik ini Naruto milikku sorang. Jika ada yang berani mendekatinya aku takkan sungkan untuk benar-benar menghabisinya.

Keistimewaan yang membuatku sendirian dan keistimewaan ini pula yang memngikatku dengan Naruto. Aku benar-benar tidak menyesal menjadi istimewa karna bagiku keistimewaan membuat hidupku terasa nyata dan tak hanya menadi budak zaman.

I'M SPECIAL

* * *

Hai Semuaa.

Maaf ya, aku baru bisa update sekarang. Habis aku 3 hari liburan keluar kota dan laptop ngga di bawa. Trus sampai rumah idenya hilang semuaaa. (-_-).

Tapi berkat review yang mendukung aku bisa melanjutkan fic ini. akhirnya terbentuklah chapter 2 ini. terimakasih untuk Aicinta, Nasumichan Uharu, dan Ivy Bluebell. Berkat review anda saya bisa melanjutkan fic ini.

Mungkin hasilnya kurang memuaskan tapi aku harap reader suka dan kembali memberikan review. Aku masih pemula dan membutuhkan banyak masukan, kritikan, dan saran. Aku juga menerima flame yang membangun.

**REVIEW PLEASE**

(n_n)


End file.
